Shuppet Sama's Birthday
by Blood Assasin Zero
Summary: This story is written for Shuppet Sama's Birthday on the 3rd of May. More chapters would come out each year on her birthday. Each year's would have a few chapters.


Hakuryu: Hi guys.

Hakuryu: You might be wondering why I wrote this fanfiction.

Hakuryu: This fanfiction is for Shuppet Sama's 17th birthday on the 3rd of May.

Chung: Why did you even write this for her?

Elsword: Duh? This is a present for her since they're friends.

Hakuryu: And I'm sorry that this is late. T_T

Hakuryu: Anyway, I have to really thank one person.

Hakuryu: Thanks to Miharu, she helped me a lot and gave me a bunch of ideas and a bit of courage to write this. ^_^

Hakuryu: Anyway, let's get this going.

Everybody: HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHUPPET SAMA!

Hakuryu: Silent Killer

Shuppet Sama: Void Princess

Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Void Princess

Rena: Wind Sneaker

Raven: Reckless Fist

Eve: Code Nemesis

Chung: Tactical Trooper

? POV

What is this place? Where am I? It's just a shroud of darkness around here. Help! Anybody? Hello? Did Anger do this? He always has a wretched sense of humour. "Anger!" I shouted. "Anger! I know that you did this come out!" No answer.

"Creeaakk!" a sudden noise alerted my senses and I spun around looking for the source of the noise. A dark object darted above me. A deafening scream followed and then a series of cackling and sinister laughing. What's going on? A figure descended carrying a scythe. I couldn't see it's face, but judging by his body shape, it's probably one of my friends... The figure launched itself at me and I saw a bit of his face, the figure is...

Shuppet Sama's POV

I sat up panting. I looked around and found that I was in my room. Phew it was just a dream. I lay back down in my bed. I looked as the clock, it was only 5:00am. I tried to sleep again but I couldn't stop thinking about that dream. I don't know what to do...

Oh no. I'm back here, back in the dream. There it was, all the screaming and cackling. And there at the end the figure. I saw it clearer this time. It was hooded just like the grim reaper. It came up to me once more insidiously. "Get away from me you grim rapist!" I shouted. The figure levelled his head a bit and I saw two blood red glows where it's eyes are. It launched itself at me once more.

"Shuppet San!" a shout came. I froze and saw that the figure had stopped right in front of me as if it was frozen. "Shuppet San!" the voice came once more. That familiar voice... Whose is it? "Shuppet San!" the final shout came and I finally snapped out from the dream. I blushed. There he was. His face was just on top off mine inches away.

"Whoa!" he swung back and crashed his head on a table. He didn't blush. Why? Oh yeah, he told me once, he doesn't blush under any circumstances. They only seem red when he's feeling seriously hot. "Ohayou Shuppet San." he said while rubbing his head.

"Ohayou Dragon San" I answered. He pouted.

"Just call me by my nickname, Hakuryu." he replied. "Anyway." he started. "What happened to you? You had a painful face on and you shouted a bit.

"Did I?" I asked. He nodded. "Oh it's nothing." I lied. "What were you doing? Why were you so close to me?" I asked. He froze. For a minute he didn't speak. I looked at him suspicion filled in my eyes.

"Um... I just tried to wake you up but I slipped and but I was able to stop in time." he answered as he looked away from me.

He went out of the room. I got ready. After that, I went down for breakfast. Raven was teasing Hakuryu.

"Hey Hakuryu, what were you doing in Shuppet's room?" he asked teasingly. Well, tell you what Hakuryu was doing. He was reading a book while ignoring Raven. "I bet that that you two ..." he said. He didn't get to finish his sentence because Elsword smashed him right in the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Raven? You're such an idiot!" he shouted.

"YOLO" he said. This time Chung whacked him with his destroyer.

"What the hell Chung?!" Raven yelled. And now, Eve bitch slaps him continuously and what's funny is that even Moby and Reby were slapping him. Aisha joined in the fun by whacking him with her staff and Rena just cheered. Hakuryu was completely calm and put on his headphones. When it stopped, Raven was unrecognisable and his nose was bleeding.

"I can see my great grandmother now" he said. Oh god, he's been beaten so bad that he's seeing heaven. -_-lll

"What's going on?" asked Hakuryu. O_O

Hakuryu: This is the end of chapter one. There will be further chapters.

Elsword: Phew, beating up Raven there was fun.

Raven: Great grandmother it's me Raven. T_T

Ara: -_-lll Why didn't I appear in this chapter?

Hakuryu: 'Cause you just weren't.

Ara: T_T

Hakuryu: The next chapter will come out soon. Hopefully.


End file.
